


【DN/VN】卵

by qwlylhx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 尼禄正在为他的好奇心付出代价。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	【DN/VN】卵

尼禄冲进事务所时，但丁和维吉尔正在办公桌旁拌嘴。  
“怎么了，尼禄？”维吉尔立刻停下和兄弟没营养的争吵，转向看起来十分慌张的尼禄。  
“我、我感觉有点不对劲。”尼禄摸着自己的肚子说，“这里面有什么，我弄不出来，而且好像还在长大……”  
两个银发的男人对视一眼，但丁率先开口：“已经过去一周了？”  
维吉尔思索一番，说：“好像是的。”  
“居然一次就成功了？”但丁带着探究的目光看着尼禄的肚子，看得尼禄心里有点发毛。  
“你们在打什么哑谜！”意识到面前两人可能是让自己不适的罪魁祸首，尼禄立刻质问道，“你们对我做了什么？！”  
维吉尔奇怪地看着他，说：“不是你要的吗？”  
“我？我要什么？”  
“卵。”维吉尔答道，“上次你说的……想看看恶魔的卵。”  
终于反应过来的尼禄发现自己似乎作了个大死。  
  
“恶魔都是卵生的吗？”尼禄把玩着手上的卵，好奇地向两位家长提问。  
“不，不过几乎所有恶魔都能产卵。”维吉尔答道，“只是大部分的卵孵出的都是低级恶魔，他们数量很多。”  
“这样啊。”尼禄将这次的任务目标放回盒子里，突然忍不住多问了一句，“那么你们呢？”  
  
“……所以你们就做了？”尼禄指着双子颤抖地说，虽然这有一大部分是自己的原因，“现在我肚子里的，都是，卵？！”  
双子一齐点头。  
“操你妈的快把它们弄出来！”尼禄瞬间炸毛，拔出武器对准面前的两人，翼爪也张牙舞抓地摆在身后。  
“是你说的，我们才证明给你看。”面对尼禄近乎无理取闹的行为维吉尔不赞同地皱眉，“还有，注意语言。”  
“就是啊，尼禄，这是你自己要的。”但丁依旧是那种玩(非)世(常)不(欠)恭(揍)的笑容，眼睛直勾勾地盯着尼禄的肚子，“要不要帮你养胎？”  
“滚你妈的！”尼禄骂完扭头就跑，他只想离这两个老变态远一点，再呆下去谁知道他们会干出什么。  
“别害羞啊小子。”但丁的声音从身后传来，人却已经瞬移到尼禄面前。几乎是同时，尼禄感到一股巨大的压力贴上自己的后背，双手被反剪在身后固定住。  
“你们他妈的放——”强硬塞进嘴里的手指止住了他的脏话。  
“冷静点，孩子，别惹你父亲生气了。”但丁从正面贴上来，将尼禄和外面的空间隔绝，“你会需要我们的。”他抬起尼禄的下巴，正视着他饱含愤怒的双眼，“卵成熟需要一周，如果你能好好配合的话……你会好好配合的，对吧？”  
  
“乖孩子。”但丁摸着尼禄毛茸茸的后脑说，得到尼禄一个中指。  
“看来你精神不错。”但丁把阴茎又往尼禄的喉咙深处挺了挺，箍住后脑往前压，“啊，或许是急着想吃饱？”  
放你娘的屁！尼禄在心里狂翻白眼，因为但丁的举动开始挣扎。其实经过多日的疏通他的喉咙并没有难受到难以忍受的地步，但他是真的怕这两个家伙又想出什么折腾他的新花样来。  
操着他的人猛地一记深挺，生殖腔入口被触及的感觉吓得他一哆嗦。好在他的父亲并没有继续深入的打算，转头继续攻击他的前列腺——看起来只是不想让他的注意力都在但丁身上。  
肚子里的卵晃得他有些难受，他不得不伸手去扶着它们——这是他被扣留在事务所的第四天，刚开始这两个男人还会找个理由和自己亲热，后面借口都懒得想了就是干他，各种花样的干他。但丁最后给他的理由是“用父亲的精液浇灌的话卵会成熟的更快～”——可去他妈的吧！谁知道是不是这个老色鬼瞎编的！  
也不知是不是卵真的被催熟还是单纯被精液灌得太多，尼禄的肚子被顶得隆起。虽然还没到影响行动的地步，但内脏被长时间挤压的状况还是让他变得暴躁，更别说还要强行在床上接受双子的“特殊服务”。好在这两个男人并不会真的做出太过分的事，他们会安抚他的情绪，满足他各种任性的要求。这让尼禄感到些许安慰，除了感叹女人怀孕是真的辛苦外他只想快点卸货。  
在尼禄走神的期间两人已经达到顶点，将精液毫无保留地射进他的身体。尼禄没多大反应，在这之前他早就射了几次，加上怀孕带来的负担让他累得只想躺平，反正清理的事不归他管——那两个混蛋要是不想善后就别想上他的床。  
但丁拔了出来，残存的精液沾到了尼禄的唇上。但丁俯下身，用唇舌将尼禄的唇清理干净，然后深入口腔内部拨弄他的舌头。尼禄感到有什么压在他的肚子上，随后敏感的肚皮接受了轻柔的吻。维吉尔很少会做这种带有温情的动作，这让尼禄感到惊讶，这种反常让他突然很想揉揉维吉尔的脑袋。  
于是他这么做了，维吉尔也难得没有对弄乱他发型的这一行为发表什么意见。这让尼禄更加放肆起来。  
“好玩吗，尼禄？”但丁放开他的唇，像只猫一样蹭着他的侧脸——不得不说胡茬扎得他好痒。  
尼禄看了眼头发已经散开的维吉尔，在心中感慨两人确实是双胞胎，然后点了点头。  
“其实我的也不错。”但丁执起尼禄的另一只手放在自己脸上。维吉尔对此不置可否，但他让身体向前压在尼禄的正上方。双子之间的暗中较劲总让尼禄感到好笑，他也不介意接纳两人偶尔会变得幼稚的行为，但在两人开始袭击他的胸部时还是决定把他们踹开。  
“滚开，我累了。”他对两人说，“我要去浴室，你们别想乱来。”  
虽然估计在浴室里也是被干，但尼禄并不想黏糊糊地做下一轮。  
  
“操你妈……你们两个混蛋……这辈子别想上我的床！”  
“好的好的尼禄，以后不上了。”但丁嘴上说着完全没有信用的保证一边操着尼禄的下面。  
尼禄还在不停地骂街，临近生产带来的阵痛磨掉了他所有的耐心和好脾气，后穴传来的快感不仅没有给他半点安慰还让他更加焦躁。可生殖腔的入口迟迟不肯打开，鼓胀的肚子疼得他发疯，他甚至想干脆剖开肚子把卵拿出来算了。  
但维吉尔就在他的身后，将他锁在怀里避免他做出任何伤害自己的动作。他的父亲难得的没有纠正他的语言，只是沉默地当着靠垫。当然尼禄看不见维吉尔正用责备和鄙夷的眼神盯着但丁。  
但丁也很无奈，他并没有帮恶魔（更何况身下这位是半魔）拓展产道的经验，只能跟着感觉一步步摸索。当他顶到生殖腔入口的一瞬尼禄的身体猛的弹起，但丁配合维吉尔将尼禄压制好后开始对那一点展开猛攻。  
尼禄陷入身体被顶穿的恐惧中，可身后的人阻断了他的所有退路。他感到有什么东西在用力压他的腹部，受到胁迫的卵开始躁动着顶着出口。在过多的刺激下尼禄达到了意想不到的高潮，瘫软的身体被迫开放自己。  
维吉尔蹬了但丁一下，还硬着的但丁恋恋不舍拔出来给卵腾出空间。随后又不死心地用手指拉开穴口，着迷地看着甬道深处的生殖腔口和露出一个头部的卵，最终还是在幻影剑的威胁下没有继续深入。  
“用力，尼禄，你可以的。”维吉尔吻着尼禄的侧脸，让尼禄保持着一个方便使力的姿势，手压着他的肚子帮助他生产，“第一枚卵总是比较困难，后面就会好过很多。”  
现在的尼禄已经没有什么思考的能力，身体的所有感官都集中在卵和生殖腔口。他已经感觉不到痛了，身体从内部被强行撑开的感觉占据了他所有的神经，一切只遵从本能在行动。  
当第一枚卵离开生殖腔时尼禄哭了出来。可还没等卵排出体外第二枚卵就迫不及待地钻到生殖腔口，陡然增加的难度让他抖得更加厉害，他尝试了很多遍都不能让第一枚卵离开身体，在崩溃的情绪中他哭得更厉害了。  
什么东西从外面进入了他的产道，生存的本能让他开始挣扎。随后他感到那个东西抓住了通道中的卵，拉着卵向外挪动。过分的填充让他发出尖叫，尤其是卵犁遍整个通道的感觉让他难受得发疯。卵离开身体的一瞬间他感到前所未有的顺畅，精神和身体都开始放松，不过体内的卵迅速将他拽入第二轮生产的痛苦中。  
渐渐的，疼痛消退了，被卵蹂躏的生殖腔口不再像之前那样紧张，卵的进出变得容易了。侵入他产道的东西不再只是帮他取走卵，开始在他的通道内四处探索，一种诡异的快感从中身体。恍惚间他似乎意识到有谁在说话，他听不清也不想听，除了卵和生产之外的东西统统都不关心。  
最后一枚卵被排出时带出了大量的黏液，终于将肚子排空的尼禄放松下来。后穴中的液体还在不断向外流，但这失禁一样的状态已经让尼禄感觉不到羞耻了，他现在只想睡个昏天黑地等醒来再把两个老混蛋揍进墙里。  
恍惚间他感觉自己的身体被抱着坐起来，不能安静休息的姿势让他感到些许不快。  
“我还没仔细看过恶魔的卵。”但丁甩了甩沾满黏液的手臂，试图捡起一颗卵，“你说他们和——”  
他的话被尼禄的尖叫打断了。  
尼禄没想到他的父亲会这么对待他。他才刚刚结束生产，临时生出的生殖腔还没来得及消失就被维吉尔的阴茎入侵，被卵拓宽的腔口完全不能阻挡入侵者的进犯。尼禄被这状况吓回一些神志，还不等他做出反应维吉尔就开始了动作，尼禄好不容易聚起的意识被瞬间击溃。  
“啧，原来你打的是这个主意啊。”但丁不爽地直视着维吉尔带着得意和挑衅的眼神，迅速加入了战场。被卵扩张过的穴道很轻松地吃下了第二根性器，重新被充满的生殖腔逼出了尼禄又一次尖叫。  
“不得不说，这还真棒。”但丁发出感慨，和他的兄弟一起毫不留情地蹂躏尼禄的内部。  
尼禄不确定自己是否有失去意识，也不确定他们究竟做了多久。记忆断断续续的，但每一段记忆都是他被填满侵犯的样子，只是姿势和方式不同——其实现在的尼禄也不能具体分辨出到底哪里不同，只知道自己在这些侵犯中毫无反抗之力。  
最后是在一个令人窒息的深吻中双子结束了对他的侵犯。在余韵的温存中尼禄的眼睛总算能重新对焦，一眼望去就是自己充满各种痕迹不忍直视的身体、一片狼藉的床单和散落一地的卵。  
啊，当然还有一脸满足但让尼禄想当场给他们一人一个投技的双子。  
“你们……他妈的……给我把屋子……清理干净……”身心俱疲的尼禄用最后的力气骂骂咧咧地说到，“要是我醒来还看到……我就踢爆你们的屁股……”  
“好的好的，我们会处理干净的。”但丁一边啄着尼禄的脸一边答应着，尼禄又骂了几句完全听不清的词便失去意识。  
但丁起身，拿起一颗卵若有所思。  
“我说维吉尔啊，这些卵发育得还真不错唉。”但丁把玩着卵说，“尼禄这么有天赋，那么我们是不是可以让他真正地——”  
“别这么激动嘛维吉尔。”但丁无奈地拔出胸口的阎魔刀，“我只是说说而已——”  
“好吧，不是只是说说而已……”被幻影剑钉成刺猬的但丁屈服了。  
维吉尔发出一个不屑的鼻音，抱起昏睡中的尼禄往浴室走去，路上还“不小心”踢了但丁一脚。  
“记得把那些垃圾都处理掉。”维吉尔临走时吩咐。  
“知道啦——”


End file.
